Beginner's Guide
Yes I see that anyone could edit and erase all. I'm ok to help a little, but I'm french and as everybody know French people can't speak English. Of course good players will not be all ok, but this guide is not for them. Version - 24/01/2016. Zen. - 20/02/2016. Diponegoro. To know before starting : '- Provinces and Realms:' > There are 5 levels of province to play: P1 to P5. Player always starts from P1. > Each province has different minimum and maximum level. Each time player reaches certain level, they will automatically move to higher province. (It’s impossible to return to lower Province) > Each province consists of several realms with number of 0 to 12. '- Experience Wise:' > There several actions that will give xp: quest, buying commander, finishing research, finishing building, recruit unit, attacking Orcs and attacking another player. > Avoid to level up to fast by: - don't finish to much quest (only the few first quest, leave the other in p4 or p5). - don't buy useless commander. - concentrate leveling only on few commander that will useful at end game. - concentrate research only for useful unit at end game. - don't train to much useless unit. '- Army Types:' > There are 3 general unit types and 3 special unit. > The general unit are: Infantry, Ranged, Cavalry. > The special unit are: Wagon (shown as infantry), Monster Hunters/MH (shown and get item bonus as infantry) and Monsters. > The relation of the unit types are based on rock-paper-scissors, where infantry good vs cavalry but weak against ranged, cavalry good vs ranged but weak against infantry, and ranged is good vs infantry but weak against cavalry. > Monster have advantages against specific unit, where gryphon good vs ranged, troll good vs cavalry and basilisk is good vs infantry. All monster are weak against MH. > Not all unit will follow the generic pattern, for example : Shadow Sword (infantry) are good against any ranged unit. > Cavalry are best to attack as they are fast and have big carry. > Ranged are good for defense, specially with a big wall (only ranged unit could attack (on defense) on a round with wall still alive. > Infantry are good both for attack and defense, but have slow speed. >Dipo's Note : beginner better to have fully research MH when coming to P5, since most higher level user will use a lot of monster (which good to counter them). Don't use monster in battle if not fully researched. '- Commander:' > Commanders (com) : the only difference between is the different bonus. Some are only for P5 or end of P4. And you can play without bonus on P1, P2 and beginning of P3. Then don't choice commanders with useless bonus before end of P3 > Bonus calculation (for example 25%) : it's 25% to attack , but also 25% for life (defense), then for battle the bonus vs no bonus com is square 25%, then 56%. > Research : Don't spend too much on quick useless troop. Full research gives a bonus around 100% on attack and 100% on life. Then troop are 4 time stronger. But for example militia full research are equal to swordmen without research. And swordmen full research are egal to men at arms without (that's why militia is quickly useless). > Healing time : Fist steps, you don't care about healing time, but it will be a problem. Some troop have long healing time (as brutes, shadows) and for a very special use. Better for beginners to not use it. On defense healing time is divided by 2. > Useless troops : I speak here of normal use. Full militia could be used to push an opponent out of lvl34 (for example) with little healing time on our side. > Merek (sorry I have only the french name) : we don't care about militia, and TK is good on P4. In P5 Merek is not useless, but not the best. > Madonius : We can play P2 and P3 without Keme. And archers are too weak. Then I never use Mardonius > Trellan : Watchmen are quickly useless, and men at arms only 2nd infantry choice on P4, P5. And Kaladan has better bonus. Then don't use it. > Strajen : Longbows are good on P3 and beginning of P4. Martyr are best. Personally I have longbows without bonus com. > Prailens : Spearmen and crossbows are very slow but good defenders in P2, P3. After you will lose battle against full TK, but good healing time regarding your opponent. The idea on P4 is if you haven't too much resources, to inflict enough damage to be a not interesting target. > Corban : Mardonius is better for Keme. > Griffe : swordsmen are good in P2, P3, TK in P4 and SL good in P5. What else ? No choice, you need him. > Leyna : Achers too quickly useless, longbows for P3, beginning of P4, and Azemar is better for Martyr. Then not the best choice > Squall : bonus too quickly useless > Eriodna : Shadows are too special and archers poor troops > Novik : only 10%, BC bonus is the most interesting but Veros do it better. Brutes are special troop (big bonus against infantry, but long to heal, and finally useless) > Hord : bonus too quickly useless > Farg : good bonus but on wrong troups > the 3 biggest com are not for beginners, but they are all good > special com : only Kaladan could be interesting > Blacksmith : all is explained on the forum in announcements/ first subject. You can't play in P5 without good staff and it take a very long time to increase levels. then do it as soon as possible even I you don't need it now. But at the end if you play free, it will be very hard to have good stuff. Then on my side I'm very poor on stuff. Different way to play : > With an ally to have together the shrines bonus, or alone to don't care about. > As bad xp is our main enemy, you can develop (until end of P3) only cavalry/ranged or infantry or both > Only infantry gives slow troops. then not easy to attack, but good defense (as wall are not big for beginning). Swordsmen are good until TK arrival (end P3). > Cavalry are best to attack. Only keme + longbows could be used until end of P3 and TK. > Both is the normal way to play, but then TK will arrive later (you need it before end of P3, and with cavalry only, you can have it at lvl 30/31) > Quantity off commanders : As all the resources collected are on keep and only one com could be placed on defense on it, you need it as big as possible. and too attack a big com is needed to. Then having too much com is a bad idea. 6 com is a lot of xp, then at same general level, you will have lower com level. Of course if you reach a big ally you have less chance to be attacked and 6 com could help on titles. > Resources production : someone peaceful will make a lot and if not connected will be stolen. Someone on war way will produce nearly nothing and it's easier to take t from neighbors. And generally attackers have less com, then not easy to protect resources not collected. > Wall : Until P4, only the keep wall is important. Wall level is generally your level divide by 2. Making more wall means com on each and then poor ones. P 1 (lvl 1 to 9) : > You can't attack cities at this level, only orcs camp. > It's important to use Merek and always attacking orcs to increase is level. And most important to give him troops and each new level. > There is too main bad xp : wrong com and wrong building. Of course in P5 you will have all, but the idea is too have a good way to reach P5. Then you have to thing about the way you want to play and make only the necessary building. > Hobilars are bad but fast, you can make some for beginning > If you want to make the quest anyway, take one shrine and try to take the castle before leaving the P1. That's future quest and it's easier to do it know. P2 (lvl 10 to 24) : > You can attack you neighbor. For 100 general xp, you will have 150 for your com. A lot of cities are nor defended and too increase com level, you will need the orcs. On orcs you have 100xp for 100 general xp, but more material (material with lvl8 orcs mini) > A com at general level minus 7 is a good com (6 is not easy to have). If 9 or more, you are an easy target > You can also do tittles and orcs, but it take more time to xp. > You need keme or sword as quick as possible. P3 (lvl 25 to 34) : > You will need a com at 26 at end of P3 with the quantity of TK that you could. And some longbows to defend with men at arms. Both are not strong enough against full TK. > Even if you like attacking cities, troops begin to be expensive. Then if your 2 best com are strong enough, sometime you will need to make a stop in xp to increase only on troops.